


Wings

by pureklaination



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/pseuds/pureklaination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny smutlet to go with this art: http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/31355808131/curious-fairy-kurt-and-post-orgasm-blaine-a-far</p><p>By heavenorspace on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for B!p!kurt

Blaine trailed a hand down his chest, writhing already on the images he’d been focusing on all day, smooth white flesh, lithe body, soft moaning almost… mellifluous. He had never wanted anyone more, been more focused on such tiny details on a person and naturally it was the one he couldn’t truly have. 

Kurt: The epitome of wanting. Going over the images in his head were enough for now, but the fantasy itself was Kurt being big enough to suck him off properly, or to run a hand from his hair to mid-thigh. Blaine let that image sink in, feeling phantom hands shifting along his neck and back and using his own to stroke over the prominent bulge in his pants. Thank god for slacks, Jeans would have been distinctly uncomfortable that particular day. 

It was way too fucking easy to get distracted, thinking off in little tangents before coming back to the task at hand, pun intended. Smoothing three fingers along the outline of his cock and basking in the tingly sensation running up his spine, Blaine just wanted more.   
More contact, more sensation more everything. He popped the top button on his slacks and went back to palming over his dick, drawing it out - a little tug here, a bit harder there - all the way down as far as he could reach into his pants. 

Long strokes were the best, ones that started at the top of his boxer briefs and went all the way past his balls and right to the heat of his hole. Maybe not every time, but this time certainly.   
So the reason that Blaine had skipped out on the last three classes of his afternoon schedule and skived off home to bask in fantasy to put it politely, or if he was being honest - just to jack off until he couldn’t anymore? 

Kurt. A tiny …Fairy? Little Person? Imp? Blaine could never, would never talk about Kurt out loud to anybody else. He still wasn’t sure if his imagination had gone further than even he was willing to admit or if the impish, evocative, sexy … It was all just too damn complicated to think about. Especially when Kurt was hot, and sneaky and let out these gorgeous little sounds….

Worst part? He seemed to know -Kurt that was, when Blaine wanted him. How he wanted him.  
He could easily fit Kurt in the palm of his hand - but Kurt used that, standing stock still and stripping away his tiny pants and shirt until he was naked standing on Blaine’s hand. Licking his lips and tracing miniscule patterns around his own nipplies, it was probably the hottest thing Blaine had ever seen, no matter the scale.   
Blaine was panting, the pressure he had been putting on his dick through his underwear had settled into a rhythmic pattern, down, pressure, up, more. A blotch of wetness obvious through the fabric. 

Kurt calmly sitting on the palm of his other hand, still naked - sucking on his finger. Just one. Pulling it into his mouth with a suck and tracing the tip of it with his tongue lapping, playing with it. Like he wanted nothing more in the world than Blaine’s cock to fit in his mouth. Meanwhile Blaine’s jerks were becoming erratic already, so he slowed down the pace, intentionally having left it dry to try and draw out the pleasure. 

Kurt quivered, shifting around until Blaine flattened his hand, giving him enough space to stretch out. To run his own tiny hands down his body and right down to his pussy, rubbing with determination and both hands into the groove between his legs. Blaine had never been much of a pussy aficionado if he was being completely honest. But Kurt was so much a boy. Strong leg muscles, torso and neck that almost made Blaine want to take his hand off of his dick to touch. 

Almost.

Kurt writhed around in his hand, pushing his now rather slick hands up and down his smooth pussy, covering the area between his ample lips and seemingly getting just as frustrated as Blaine. Who pulled his boxer-briefs down one handed to the top of his thigh and wiggled until they were far enough down to kick off, giving him space to move and bask. 

While his hand was free, Blaine brought his hand up to his mouth with the intention of licking across it, softening his ministrations. But Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes, taking one of his own hands and tucking it behind Blaine’s finger to give himself leverage and opening his legs as wide as they could go. Instead, Blaine licked once lightly at the very tip of his middle finger, the feeling going straight down to his cock- and placed that tip where Kurt was open for him. Moving so little that Blaine could feel the wet hot flesh separate around his finger. He couldn’t push in, there was no way. Kurt was way too small for that but god, he wanted to. Kurt bucked up, trying for more but Blaine was way too conscious of possibly hurting him. 

Aggravated, Kurt pushed Blaine’s finger away and turned around. His tiny, pert little ass sticking up in the air, making Blaine’s mouth water from the sight and straddled a finger. Kurt’s wings fluttered helplessly while he rubbed himself up and down shamelessly. There was a little trail of wetness where Kurt was riding, and Blaine moaned out loud, sticking his tongue out and licking as best he could in the almost non-existent gap. Lightly and consistently wetting the area until, unable to help it, licking up the cleft of Kurt’s ass. It was hot and sticky and Blaine wanted to dive his tongue in and taste, settling instead on going back to gripping firmly at his cock to steady the flow of pressure.  
He was so not ready for this to be over. 

Kurt ceased his riding, only to flip over to his back again, his pussy now flushed with red and shining with spit. He gripped back on Blaine’s finger and spun circles over his clit. Alternating that between slipping one finger down through the wetness gathered there and over his hole. Blaine had been on edge from the beginning, but watching while Kurt dipped a finger inside of himself, rubbing around and back out again. Then adding another, already dragged through the sopping mess of saliva that covered it, pumping it in and out at a steady rhythm until Kurt was bucking his hips up. It was too much for anyone, Blaine pumped harder, faster, at his cock. Slicker now, from his licking his hand earlier and from the precome leaking steadily out. 

They breathed together, Blaine groaning out loud at the overwhelming sensation and kurt keening prettily, as he thrust into himself and squirted. Up until that moment Blaine hadn’t realised how close he was holding Kurt to his face, how breath had washed all over him while he got closer and closer to orgasam. But when Kurt’s come hit Blaine’s lip and he dipped his tongue out to swipe across it without a seconds hesitation. Muscles clenched all over his body and Blaine came spectacularly all over his chest, blood pumping past his ears and come splattering on his half upright torso. 

Kurt giggled gaily, closing his legs and smiling adoringly up at Blaine who still had his eyes half closed. Before fluttering down and licking at a drop on the underside of Blaine’s hand. If he could get hard again straight away he would have, but Kurt fluttered his wings and was off, curling up in the space between Blaine’s neck and the pillow underneath it. A little spot of warmth and sighing contentedly.   
—End—


End file.
